


The Exodus

by Gwerinos, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Winchester Gospels [2]
Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Scorpion (TV 2014), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Atlantis, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The Winchester Gospels continues with the need to get every Augment into a cryopod  and safely off the planet, even as there is a world-wide attempt to kill every Augment. This is the story of the final days on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos
> 
> We will post a new chapter of this every Sunday.

 

Shep got a frantic call to go to the lab from Radek. He transported there, wondering what was wrong this time and just hoping Rodney hadn’t done something stupid again.

When he arrived, everyone was standing around looking at Dr. Strange.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” he asked Radek.

“Khan sent me,” Steven Strange said. “Give me the ZPM.”

Radek looked at Shep, and Shep nodded. Radek handed the ZPM to Strange and stepped back. “He has a message for you, Colonel. He says start the final phase of putting your people in cryo.” Steven put the ZPM in a leather satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He turned and opened a portal that looked like a ring of fire, when it was large enough he stepped through.  

When the portal closed behind him, Radek turned to Shep.

“You believe him? He just took the ZPM to god knows where.”

“Khan said he was sending someone to help. If that wasn’t him, then we have lost nothing because we haven’t managed to recharge the ZPM and as it is it’s useless.”  

Rodney looked close to tears. “What am I supposed to do now? I’ve been working on that ZPM forever. What do I do now?”

Shep walked over to his Omega and hugged him. “Spend time with the kids, Rodney. I expect they will be picked up any time now. All of you deserve a break. You’ve been working every day for years now, take a vacation.”

Radek smiled brightly. “I would love to spend time with the children and with my Alpha. Thank you!” 

Rodney sighed, and hugged Shep tighter. “I’m no good at being an Omega. I suck at staying home. I’m useless now.”

“You are very good at being an Omega, Rodney. We have 7 wonderful children. Are you are much better with them than you give yourself credit for. I can barely go near you without getting you pregnant.”

“And he is insufferable when he is pregnant,” Radek muttered. 

“He’s Rodney,” Shep laughed. 

Rodney frowned at Radek. “And you’re just all sunshine and candy when you’re pregnant.” He turned

“Better than you...and Happy,” Toby added. Everyone agreed with that. Happy was as bad as Rodney, though pregnant far less often. Lab equipment was not safe when Happy was pregnant, no one was safe when Happy was pregnant. She punched Toby. “OW! Does this mean you are pregnant again?”

“NO!” Happy replied. “It’s means you are being mean.”

 

 

“All these pregnancies have interfered with the work,” Walter said.

“That’s not what you told me, when I was pregnant,” Paige replied frowning at him. 

“Think very carefully, before you answer that, Walt,” Toby warned him. 

Shep, Radek and Paige all laughed. Walter looked sheepish. “Forget I said that, can you?”

Shep put his arm around Rodney and led him out. “Coffee?” he asked. 

“We all know that is code,” Toby called after them. 

Radek told everyone he was going home too. He walked to the Children’s Centre, feeling very happy to have time off. He wanted to spend time with the children before they left, and it meant having more time with his Alpha as well. 

Sam was at the Children’s Centre playing with the children. Ivan, their youngest was sleeping in a carrier next to him as he sat on the floor. The noise and chaos of the nursery didn’t seem to disturb him. 

“Greetings, Omega,” Sam smiled. “They let you out of prison for a coffee?” 

Radek smiled and kissed Sam. “Better than that. Dr. Strange took the ZPM, and Sheppard says I get a vacation, to spend time with the children. And with you.”

“And since all the children are in the Centre, let’s reverse this a bit and have some alone time,” Sam said. 

“I like the way you think, Alpha,” Radek said, grabbing Sam’s hand. 

One of the Centre attendants came over and collected Ivan’s carrier. “We can smell the pheromones from across the room. Don’t worry, we’ve got the children.”  

Radek smiled at her, but Sam blushed a little. Radek pulled Sam by the hand out of the Centre. 

 

 

“Come on, sexy Alpha, I have plans for you.”

They didn’t get as far as their apartment. Sam spotted one of the Privacy Facilities that was empty and he pulled Radek inside and threw him down on the bed. He pinned Radek down and claimed his lips. 

Radek moaned into Sam’s mouth. Sam broke the kiss and pulled Radek’s pants off him.

“No fair. You must take off pants too,” Radek pretended to pout. 

Sam tossed his pants aside, having used his super speed to stand and remove them and return to pinning Radek down before Radek could move. He immediately lifted Radek’s legs. “I want this, you know.”

“You never need to ask, my Alpha,” Radek replied. “I am always ready for you.”

Sam growled and shoved his cock into Radek. They both groaned. Sam slid in fully and stopped, until Radek wiggled and said, “Move, please. Alpha I need you to move.”

“Oh...and what if I don’t want to?” Sam teased. 

“I did not give you permission to torture me,” Radek replied.

“Actually, you did,” Sam reminded him.

“Sooner or later, we will be home and in bed. You know what I can do with my toys…” Radek warned him. “Do you really want an angry Omega under you?”

Sam laughed. “Okay you convinced me.” He began to pull back and push back in, harder with each thrust. It always amazed Sam that Radek wanted him to push past what any human could stand. They had broken a few beds in the Privacy Facilities around Atlantis and they had long since replaced their bed at home with a reinforced metal platform. 

Sam pulled Radek’s legs up onto his shoulders and moved forward, pulling Radek’s ass up off the bed and effectively bending him in half. He sped up faster than any human could but not as fast as he was able to. Radek moaned loudly and came.

Sam got his knot and pressed it to Radek’s rim. “Ready baby?” he asked and Radek nodded. He thrust it in and they locked. Sam came hard. They lay locked together in the broken bed. 

“Atlantis needs stronger beds,” Radek said. “I am not man of public display but it would not hurt for you to um...be ...um...how do I put this. I wish to show off your...Alphaness. Perhaps you would make a public spectacle with me sometime.”

Sam laughed so hard it pulled on his knot and caused Radek to gasp.

“You want to be fucked in public? I am so down for that,” Sam said when he got his breath back. “When and where?”

“You must decide. Surprise me. We have been together for 3 years now. It is not too much to ask?” Radek asked. 

“Oh fuck no, it is not too much to ask! I’ve thought about taking you in public many times. I just never knew it would be okay with you. And I love the idea of surprising you. This is going to be so much fun. We may need to do it more than once. Become a public spectacle.”

Radek’s hand slide over Sam’s chest. “I like to show off my big Alpha moose. I say, ‘This is mine. He is my Alpha. He is better than your Alpha. See not just funny little Czech man. I am Super Omega! My Alpha has no other’.”

Sam kissed Radek. “And I want everyone to know you’re mine. This is my Omega, mine alone. Only I get to fuck him. See not just moose.”

“Sheppard has two Omega,” Radek laughed. “Rodney is not enough. I am all you need.” 

Suddenly the door opened and Sylvester and a strange Alpha burst into the room, too busy kissing to notice that the room was already occupied at first. 

Sam yelled, “Hey! This room is taken! And the bed’s broken.”

Sylvester pulled away from the man and made a quick exit. “Sorry.”

“Next time lock the door!” the Alpha growled, miffed. 

Radek laughed, “You do not lock the door. I think you want us to be caught.”

Sam grinned down at him. “Well, yeah, maybe I do. But now I have permission to take you in public, so I won’t need to forget to lock the door next time.”

“There is not any actual rule against it on Atlantis. The teenagers do it all the time.”

“No teenager of ours is going to have public sex!” Sam said.

“You plan on being with them every minute of every day?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t know, but I won’t allow it.”

Radek laughed. “I think I keep you too busy to worry about what they do when they are teenagers. We have dozens of children. We have 3 for the 3 years we are together. I want 100 for 100 years we are together.”  

“You’ll have to stay home to look after all the babies,” Sam told him.

“That is your new job, making babies with me,” Radek told him. “You stay home and protect our babies.”  

“When do you go into heat again?” Sam was thinking about having another baby. 

“In a week,” Radek told him. “We make baby, yes?”

“Definitely, “ Sam smiled at him.  

“Unless...Sheppard says it is time to go into cryo.” Radek cupped Sam’s face. Tears filled his eyes. “I am not ashamed to say I am scared. You must go protect us and I must stay to care for babies. And I think they need me to keep Atlantis running. If I do not, someone will kill Rodney. He has no off switch.”

Sam hugged Radek tightly. “Don’t worry about the future, it will come whether we worry about it or not. I love you. I want to get you pregnant. Let’s just concentrate on that, okay, and by the way, fuck Rodney.”

Radek laughed. “No thank you. And you will not.” 

Sam shuddered. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t fuck Rodney if he was the last Omega in existence.”

“We take our babies to pool now. We have fun and not let them see that there is any danger,” Radek told him and as usual Sam didn’t protest.  “I love you, Sam.”

Sam quit looking for his pants and kissed Radek. “I love you too, baby, More than I can say.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Dean was busy training security teams when he got the message from Dr Suresh to come to his office asap.  

When he arrived, he was shocked to see the Dr. had a baby in his arms.

“Yeah? What do you want. I’m kind of busy.”

“This is Aidan. I wanted to give you the opportunity to adopt him. He’s a clone of you,” Dr Suresh said in a rush as if he wouldn’t be able to say it if he didn’t just blurt it out. 

Dean stared at him, clearly shocked. “You cloned me? Without my permission? What the fuck.”

He looked at the baby then. Dr. Suresh handed it to Dean and Dean took it.

“I have been experimenting with making children augments before puberty. Khan was concerned that some of our children might be immune.”

“You experimented on him!? Are you crazy? That’s some heinous shit, Doc.” Dean held the baby closer to him.

“He was not harmed in any way. But he has been infected with EV1, which all our children will be exposed to anyway,” Suresh told him. “Your DNA was selected at random. It was only once the experiments were finished that I looked up whose DNA I was using. I was supposed to dispose of the clone but Lucifer says he has a soul and...I could not do it.” 

Dean resisted the urge to punch him. “Dispose of? You were going to kill the baby… and Lucifer  knew about this? This is fucked up. I’m taking him home.” Dean looked at the baby. “Come on, Aiden, we’re going home.”

“To be fair to Lucifer, I only consulted him this morning. He knew nothing about it before that,” Suresh said. 

Dean frowned at the doctor, turned and left. He walked home, thinking about what the doctor had told him and wondering how Cas was going to take the news. Cas was holding their two darling little angels at arms length as they threw little balls of light at each other. “Enough!” Cas yelled. Aidan screamed getting Cas’ attention. “Timeout,” he told them quieter. 

Cas turned to Dean. “Who’s this?”

Dean sighed and sat down. “He’s my clone.” Cas looked shocked. “It’s a long story, Cas.” When Dean was done telling Cas what had happened, Cas looked very angry.

“Are there others?” Cas asked. 

Dean realized that he had not stopped to ask that. When he told Cas that, Cas handed the babies to him and disappeared.

“I hate when he does that,” Dean said to the babies.

“Is it another boy?” Sariel asked in disgust.  Gabriel tried to climb into Dean’s lap. “I’m the baby,” he complained. 

Suresh was shocked to see Cas suddenly appear in front of him. He backed off nervously.  “I can explain.  It was for the greater good.”  

Cas walked up to him, looking very angry. “Greater good? You create a clone from my Omega’s DNA, experiment on it and then even think about killing it? You wouldn’t know the meaning of ‘greater good’ if it bit you in the ass.”

“It wasn’t supposed to go this far. But we needed more information. I was just going to destroy the cells, but it took so long and Augment clones grow so quickly. I am returning the others to their primary DNA donors. But Dean is the only one who has accepted one so far.”

“How many? How many babies are there and how many have been rejected?”

“Ten, altogether and 8 have been rejected.  I don’t know what to do with them. I haven’t contacted Radek yet.”

“Radek? You cloned Radek? Good lord, Sam is going to kill you. And you have 8 babies who have no homes. I should just smite you and be done with it.”

“Believe me, when I realized it was too late for them to be destroyed, I really struggled with this. They weren’t just cells anymore. I think Khan will take them in,” Suresh told him.

Cas growled, “You better hope he will. Now, give me Radek’s baby and contact me if Khan doesn’t take them all. You understand? I’ll try to get Sam not to kill you.”

Suresh looked up which of the babies was Radek’s and handed him to Cas. “Is this a bad time to tell you that there are ten more in artwombs?” 

Cas stared at him. Struggling not to hit the man, he took a deep breath. “Ten more. How far along are they?”

“3 months. 2 months before they are born. And there are another ten, who haven’t been transfered to artwombs yet, they are still in the cloning baths,” Suresh admitted. 

Cas sagged onto a chair. He held the baby against him. “So, there are 30? Is that all of them? For fuck’s sake. Just tell me the truth.”

“I didn’t know Angels swore.”

“We swear, we also kill,” Cas growled. 

“That’s all. The experiment was supposed to continue until the first batch transitioned.”

“Batch?!” Cas yelled at him. “They’re not fucking cookies you were baking! God, I have to get out of here before I do something I’ll regret. I’ll be back, I promise you.”

Cas disappeared with the baby in his arms.

 

Sam, Radek, Radanna and Adam got back from swimming, though Sam and Radek didn’t get to do much more than sit in the baby pool and watch the children carefully. They immediately noticed that there were two extra children but they were both occupied with putting their children down for a nap. Finally, Sam and Radek entered the living room. 

“That was quick,” Sam said. “Instant babies the latest thing?” 

Both Cas and Dean sighed. “Sit down. We need to tell you both something and you’re not going to like it,” Cas said.

Sam looked at Radek, and they sat down. 

Cas held out a baby to Radek. “Meet your clone. He doesn’t have a name yet.”

Radek’s eyes went so wide that Cas checked his heart beat to make sure that he wasn’t having a heart attack. He took the baby with shaking hands. “My...clone?” he croaked. 

Sam jumped to his feet. “Radek’s clone? What are you saying? Who did this?”

Cas tried to calm Sam down, but it took Dean to actually get him to do it. “I’ll tell you everything, once you take a deep breath and calm the fuck down, Sammy.”

“What? Do what you call the ‘yoga crap’?” Sam demanded. 

“Control Sam,” Dean told him. “Breathe.”

Radek said quietly, “Take deep breathe, Alpha. Let them tell us what this is all about. You are scaring the babies.” Only then did Sam sit down. Radek put the baby into Sam’s hands knowing that he would calm down further when having to hold a child.

Cas explained what had happened. Radek immediately turned to Sam. “We must take all the babies that have no home. I will not hear of orphans on Atlantis.” 

Sam said, “Radek we can’t take as many as 28 babies! Be reasonable. We need to find them homes, yes, but we can’t take them all.”

“Garth has home already, yes?” Radek asked nodding to the baby in Sam’s arms. 

“Hello, baby Garth,” Sam smiled. 

“I think one of the babies in the artwombs that Saresh showed me is a clone of you, Sam,” Cas told him. 

“I need to pay a visit to the good Doctor,” Sam said. 

“Do not kill him. You may maim him a little but our babies might need him,” Radek told Sam. 

Dean was always so amused at how Radek controlled Sam. 

“Yeah, okay. But just because you said not to, baby,” Sam told Radek.

Radek took baby Garth. “I will find a bed for baby. Then dinner, no matter how awful this is, we need to eat.”

“You are always so practical,” Sam said and kissed Radek’s forehead. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

“I’ve gotten so used to Radek’s meals that I’ve almost forgotten what fast food tastes like,” Dean said. 

Cas prodded Dean. “Speaking of practical, doesn’t Aidan need a bed as well?”

“Thanks for volunteering, Cas.”

Cas frowned at Dean, but got up and disappeared. He returned a few moments later with two cribs, one in each hand. 

“The nursery is getting a bit full. We might need to expand,” Cas said as he tried to find a way to put two more cribs into the room. 

“Yeah, 6 in one room is a bit much,” Dean said.

“Seven with Ben’s baby girl,” Cas replied. 

“Girls in one room, boys in the other?” Radek suggested. He was starting to get worried that Sam had not called him yet. He would have had time to get to Suresh’s office and murder him. 

Radek started dinner, still fretting over Sam. When Sam finally came in, Radek ran to him and grabbed him in a hug.

“Hey baby. Something wrong?”

“I was worried. Tell me you did not kill Doctor.”

Sam chuckled. “I didn’t kill the doc. You said I couldn’t so I didn’t. But Cas was right, one of the babies in an artwomb is mine.”

“Maybe, I not get pregnant just yet,” Radek replied. “One a year.” 

Sam sighed. “But neither of these babies is our baby. And I love when you’re pregnant.”

Radek smiled. “I love your child growing in me. We leave it up to God.” 

Sam kissed him. “Thank you baby. And you’re so horny when you’re pregnant…” 

Radek punched his arm. “I am always horny.”

“Well, you have the most handsome Alpha.” Sam teased. 

“I have biggest Alpha, I think.” 

“The biggest where?” Sam teased. He wiggled his hips.

“Captain Jack is bigger,” Radek said. “But I think he is not so handsome as you.” 

Sam stared at Radek. “How do you know Jack is bigger, may I ask?”

“Every morning on way to work he is in corridor. He does not know what bed is for. Every morning different person,” Radek said. 

“Naked? He’s in the corridor naked?” Sam asked.

“He is in corridor fucking,” he said a little too loudly.  

“Okay. Well, I guess I’ll just have to be happy for having second best.” 

“No fucking in the kitchen. House rule #1,” Dean yelled from the living room. 

“I think you are first best.” Radek went to reach for him but quickly remembered that he was preparing food. “After dinner. You are my dessert.” 

Sam smiled. He went to the living room. “We weren’t going to fuck in the kitchen, Dean.”

“Good thing, bitch. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“The only DNA you get in your food is cow,” Sam told him. 

“Do plants have DNA?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. “Ask the scientist.”

“Yes, they do,” Cas called out from the other room.

“Or the Angel,” Dean said. 

“OK, we both have pretty neat partners,” Sam said as if he was calling for an end to a competition. 

“And you know what is the best thing? It is not whether you are the biggest or the most handsome or even the most intelligent. It’s that Dean and I are in love and you and Radek are in love,” Cas told them. 

Dean and Sam both nodded. Cas went and sat down next to Dean. “Aiden is a very good baby,” Cas told him.

Ronon came in with Ben. He climbed over the back of the armchair and sat down, pulling Ben into his lap. “What’s for dinner?” he asked. 

Both Ronon and Ben looked confused when everyone burst out laughing.

Three days later. Radek was in the mess when suddenly. Sam grabbed him. Sam growled, “I’ve been thinking about this all day, my Omega”, and undid Radek’s pants. Radek gasped, remembering what he had said to Sam in the privacy room and realizing it was about to happen for real.

Radek let Sam take his pants off, and then stood while Sam did the same. Sam kissed Radek passionately, and then turned him around and bent him over a table.

“You are MY Omega, only I get to have you,” Sam said loudly. Radek looked around the room. Some people looked shocked, but most of them were watching with great interest. He said, “Yes, my Alpha, just for you.’ as Sam slid his cock into Radek.

Radek groaned. “Oh, God. Yes.” He knocked plates and sauces and silverware out of the way as Sam rocked him against the table. But froze up suddenly, “My Alpha,” he said more quietly. “My cock is squashed against the table edge.”

Sam laughed and pulled him back so that Radek was hanging onto the edge but that tipped the table over with Sam’s next thrust, everything on it went flying, including them.  

Sam grabbed Radek and asked if he was okay. Radek said he was, and started to laugh. This made Sam laugh. “Good try, Alpha,” Radek said. They stood up and found their pants.

“So, you’re the couple who have been breaking all the beds in the Privacy rooms,” someone called from across the room, making just about everyone in the room burst into laughter. 

“That would be us,” Sam said, pulling on his pants. “They need to get stronger beds in those rooms.”

“And tables.”

Radek pulled on his pants, and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Let’s continue this at home?” When they walked out, everyone clapped their hands, and cheered when Sam scooped up Radek and threw him over his shoulder.  

Next time they entered the mess there was a sign on the wall of a moose trying to mate with a car. There was a big red circle around it and a slash of red across it. Radek blushed but Sam roared with laughter. “I have better taste than to try to mount a volkswagen.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flood of people arrive at Atlantis and the Winchester clan find out that three babies need to be adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwernos

There was pretty much chaos on Atlantis as people started pouring in from Europe. They were being teleported by Phoenix directly into the Atlantian arrival area in small groups at a few minutes apart.

Dean’s teams, Lestrade’s Atlantian Police, and Sheppard’s security troops were all being coordinated to process them. But there were only 2 telepaths strong enough to process them. Thankfully, the Phoenix had already scanned them for weapons, but Augments were walking weapons, particularly the Alphas. The area was crowded and noisy and fights between Alphas broke out with alarming regularity. 

Dean’s team was standing in the doorways of the arrival area. Dean was looking around, when he noticed an Alpha walk up to an Omega and begin to whisper in his ear. Then another Alpha charged up to the two, yelling, “Get away from my Omega!” The first Alpha turned and said, “Why should I. He looks like he needs a real Alpha to service him.”

Dean started for the two, even as the Alpha who was defending his Omega took a swing.

“I’m right here, guys! I’m not a thing to be serviced,” the Omega protested. 

“Shut up!” the Omega’s Alpha said. Just then Dean got to them. He put his hand on each Alpha’s chest and pushed them apart.    
“That’s no way to talk to your Omega,” Dean said.

One of the Alpha’s scoffed. “Ha! An Omega security guard! Think we can’t hit you just because Khan says so?”

Suddenly, the Omega punched his Alpha in the face. “I want a divorce!” 

His Alpha let loose on the Omega, despite Khan’s laws that Alphas cannot harm Omegas.

The other alpha decided to join the Omega and chaos.

Dean found himself in the middle of the fight. He tapped his comlink asking for help just as a fist connected with his jaw. He swung wildly and the Alpha went down. “Think I can’t take care of myself because I’m an Omega now, punk?” Dean was growling.

The second Alpha grabbed the Omega, who struggled to get out of the stranger’s grip. “Stop struggling, you’re mine now,” the Alpha said. 

“Fuck off! I don’t belong to anyone.”

“I saved you. You are my Omega now.”

“You fucking moron! Let me go.”

Dean pulled the Alpha off. “Let him go. He’s obviously not interested.” The Alpha growled but walked away. Dean turned to the Omega. 

“Name’s Dean. You okay?”

“No. I seem to be bound to a violent idiot with no escape,” the Omega responded. 

“We can do something about that,” Dean told him. 

“Really? I was told that Omega bonding was for life.”

“It is,” his Alpha yelled. “You belong to me.”  He was on his feet again but not throwing punches. 

Backup arrived along with Sam and Cas. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked Dean. Dean just nodded. But he turned to the Omega.

“There is a way to break the bond if the Alpha is violent. Give me your name, and I’ll see to it.” and he turned to the Alpha, “You stay away from him. If I hear anything about you bothering him, I’ll throw you in jail myself.”

“Can I get away from these two idiots, at least for now?” the Omega asked. “My name is Charles Hill.”  

Cas smiled at him. “Of course you can. Come with me, I’ll take you to a safe room.”

“Make sure to take him through the security check first,” Dean told Cas. Then turning back to Charles. “Sorry but everyone has to have the security check before getting past this room.”

Charles said, “Of course, I understand,” and turning to Cas, “Thank you so much. You are very kind.” 

A few minutes later, several police officers marched down the centre of the room, shifting people out of the way and collapsing chairs to make a centre aisle. “All Alphas to that side of the room,” Lestrade announced over the loudspeaker and standing on a chair pointed to the side. “All Omegas to the other side. Move it now!”  

Charles looked at Cas. Cas just took him by the hand and led him towards the Telepaths. The rest of the people in the room hurried to comply.

Sylar took the Omega side and Petrelli took the other side. 

“Make a line, Keep it orderly,” Lestrade said over the loudspeaker. Cas led Charles to the head of the line on the Omega side.

“Guess I had better go to the alpha side to help out,” Sam said.

“Oh, no you don’t. I need an Alpha voice over here to keep these Omega’s in line. They are really more terrifying than Alphas when pushed too far,” Dean replied. 

Sam chuckled. “You afraid of a bunch of frightened Omegas, Dean?”

Dean looked around. “Damn straight. An angry Omega will fuck you up. You should know that from experience.”

“Radek, has never had reason to be that angry with me,” Sam replied. “But I get your point.”

“Alphas are more predictable. They get angry they throw a punch. I take them down and that’s it. Just when I think an Omega has calmed down, wham!”

Sam laughed at that. “Okay, I’ll stay with you, bro. So no big bad Omega hurts you.”

“Alphas tend to hit you in the face for the first punch. Omegas go straight for the most vulnerable parts.”

“Like the balls. I know,” Sam replied.

Dean tapped his comlink. “Lestrade, you have confused the ladies. Which side do you want them on, and think very carefully before you announce anything.”

Lestrade looked confused for a moment. Then he said, “Ladies, uh… stay in the middle, please.”

“This is going to make it more difficult to process the family groups,” Sam said. 

“Not my problem. Keeping them from killing each other before they get their quarters assigned is my job,” Dean told him. 

But Mycroft’s department seemed to have everything well in hand. They processed an Omega and then called for his Alpha, and family. Women without families were being processed quickly. 

It took less time than they thought it would to process everyone. When they got home, Radek was sitting in the common living room, He jumped up when they came in.

“Sam, I have heard from Dr. Suresh. There are only 3 babies that have not gotten homes.”

“I’m guessing that you want to add three babies to our family?” Sam asked. He dropped onto one of the couches. It had been an exhausting day. The petty arguments, the fights and the sheer boredom of everything in between had gotten to them all and he hated to think that they would have to do it all over again for the next few days, if not weeks. He tried to look enthusiastic for Radek. 

Radek looked at Cas. “You will take one, yes? Sam and I can take the other two. It’s important. There should be no orphans on Atlantis.”

Cas looked at Dean, who nodded slightly. “Yes, we’ll take one, Radek. But do you really think you can take two? Have you talked to Ronon and Ben about this?”

“Ah...no...I did not think...It is wrong of me, yes? Teyla…”

“You thought that since Teyla is dark skinned that a pale skinned baby might stand out in their family?” Sam asked. 

“It is very wrong of me, yes?” Radek replied “But it is old ways and I do not know how to not think such ways.”  

Cas took Radek’s hand. “It’s not bad of you. I understand exactly how you came to think this. But you really should give Ronon and Ben the opportunity to take the child, or not. I’m hoping that skin color is not going to be a real issue on Atlantis.”

“I do not think skin color makes a difference to whether people are idiots or not. I work with Rodney. He is genius and he is idiot.”

Sam burst out laughing. “It’s alright, Radek, no one thinks your are racist. You were actually being very thoughtful for the orphan.”

“We call Ronon and Ben? But I want little girl. You four argue over boys,” Radek told them. 

“What about the ones still in the artwombs?” Sam asked. 

“Three have been claimed. But Suresh is not looking for other’s parents because he is in infirmary,” Radek told them. 

“Sam?” Dean asked. 

“It wasn’t me.”

“It was Sheppard,” Radek told them. 

“Shep beat him up?” Dean said. “Wow, I didn’t think Shep was the kind…”

“There are apparently not going to be any charges because Alphas often fight and because the General was already on his way to do the same because Suresh cloned his Omega. It is not so much that he cloned them but he did not ask permission and then he experimented on them. The Directorate has not made a statement concerning the issue,” Radek explained. 

“And I’ll bet they never do,” Cas said. “It would be too embarrassing, not to mention possibly illegal.”

“I will call Ronon and Ben down now,” Radek said. 

Ronon and Ben entered the living room, and sat down. Ronon pulled Ben in his lap as usual.

“What’s up” Ronon asked. Ben whispered something in Ronon’s ear making him laugh. 

Radek explained the situation. When he got to the part where there were babies whose parents rejected them, Ronon growled.

“That is unacceptable,” Ronon said angrily.

“Which is why we want to know if you would be willing to adopt one of them,”

“Yes,” Ben said without even asking Ronon. He turned and looked at Ronon. “We will, won’t we?”

Ronon smiled. “Of course we will. What do we know about the baby?”

“We get all information there is including what experiments were done, except the name of the person cloned. They do not want us to confront this person for rejecting the child. There are many reasons why this is not a good idea, because there are many reasons why they might have rejected the baby. We are not all in the position to raise babies,” Radek told them. “You and your fathers must choose between the two boys.” 

“Aren’t there any girls?” Ben asked.

“There is one, but I take, we take. I want daughter. You get son, you already have daughter,” Radek said, crossing his arms defensively.

“Jeesh, okay, Radek. No reason to get angry,” Ben said.

Sam looked at Radek and put his arm around him. “We have a daughter, too.”

Radek said, “I know. I want another one.”  

“Draw lots,” Cas suggested. 

Ronon shook his head. “No, I don’t want to leave it to chance. I want to see them, hold them. Then we’ll decide.”

Radek stood. “Then we do it now.” 

45 minutes later, they stood in the Children’s Centre nursery. There were three cribs in front of them. Radek went to the girl’s crib and picked her up. “This one is going home with Sam and I. Those two, you choose.”

Ronon looked at the two boy babies. He picked one up. It grabbed his finger and held on.

Radek picked up the girl and she started crying. He rocked her but she wouldn’t shut up even when he put her in the position that usually shut up the babies. Ben went to Radek. “May I?” 

Radek reluctantly let Ben hold her and she immediately stopped crying and snuggled into Ben. Radek sighed. 

Ben smiled down at the little girl. Sam put his arm around Radek. “I’m sorry baby. I think she’s chosen Ben.” 

Radek looked up at Sam. “It’s okay, Alpha. I look at the other boy.”

Ben took the girl to see how Ronon reacted to her and if she would accept him. They all stood in shock as the little girl actually changed color when put in ronon’s arms. “What the…?” 

Dean walked over and looked at the baby. “She’s a shifter.”

“There has to be a shifter on Atlantis for the clone to be one,” Sam said,

“Are shifters dangerous?” Ben asked. 

“Not inherently,” Dean said. “It all depends on how they’re raised.”

“Wait a minute. Every shifter I have ever met leaves their skin behind when they shift. This is different,” Sam said. He took the baby from Ronon and she changed to match his skin color. 

“Alien?” Ronon asked. 

“We take her to see Dr Beckett,” Radek told them. 

“Whatever she is...that’s cool,” Dean commented. 

“And she’s going home with us,” Ben said.

“After Dr Beckett checks her out,” Ronon told him.  

Beckett was about to leave the infirmary for the night, when the 6 men arrived with one baby. “Gentlemen?” he asked. 

“Watch,” Ben said and handed her to Ronon.

“Well that is interesting.” Beckett checked the wristband on the baby. “Planning on adopting this little one?” he asked as he waited for the files to load on the computer. 

“Yes,” Ben told him, and Ronon nodded in agreement.

“Is she an alien?” Ronon asked.

“Well, technically, you are an alien. But you are also human, or were,” Beckett replied. “Give me a minute.” He read Suresh’s file on her. “Hmmm…” 

“Doc?” Ronon asked. 

“No one claimed her because she is an orphan. One of the teams picked her up, abandoned on the San Francisco docks. Just a minute while I call in someone who might know a bit more about her.”  

They were all chatting about nothing in particular while Ben oohed and ahhed at his latest baby.  A few minutes later, Adam Pierson entered the office. “This is Methos. He’s an immortal,” Beckett introduced. 

“Oh dear…” Methos said as he looked down at the baby. 

“Is it what I think?” Beckett asked. 

“Yes, but I have never seen one so young. We don’t even know where they come from. All my people are sterile. We just seem to show up and get adopted. We adjust very quickly to fit in with whoever adopts us. But you will have...well...I don’t know how to put this.”

“Methos?”

“She’ll change around everyone who touches her for the first 6 years or so. It sort of freaks people out. You need to be prepared for it.”

“And?” Cas asked, sensing there was more.  

Methos looked from Cas to the baby. “You might not want to adopt her. She has already died once.”

“And...so?” Dean asked. 

“She’ll never grow up. She’ll always be a baby. We stay the age that we are when we die the first time,” Methos told them. 

“You mean she’ll always be a baby?” Ben asked. 

“That’s exactly what I mean. She’ll never get any older than she is now.”

Ben held her a little tighter to him. “Ronon, we don’t care, do we?”

Ronon crouched in front of him and put his hand over Ben’s. “I’m not saying we should not adopt her but I want you to consider this very carefully. We must consider her future. We must consider that I might not be with you to help care for her and Teyla.”

“You mean that you are going to join Khan’s crew on the Phoenix, with Dad and Sam and Cas,” Ben said. 

Ronon nodded. “I was asked.”

Ben stifled a sob. “But… but if you all go and don’t make it back, I won’t have any family left.”

“Of course you will. You’ll have Sariel and Gabriel and Aidan,” Dean said. 

“And I will be here,” Radek said. “But I will not hear talk of the others not returning. We will all be together on Atlantis on our new planet.” 

Ronon hugged Ben, saying, “Of course we will. Now, are we taking this baby or not?”

“She is not going anywhere just yet,” Methos said. “She is one of us, an Immortal which means she will have at least 3 protectors, I can guarantee you that. But I must insist that you take at least 24 hours to consider all the consequences. Augments aren’t immortal. For that matter Immortals are really immortal. We tend to kill each other all the time. It’s a hazard of being an Immortal.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about? You kill each other? No one is going to kill a baby, even if she is an immortal,” Sam said.

“Those of us on Atlantis have a truce. But most Immortals will kill an other. There is a saying, ‘There can be only one.’ I have seen child Immortals slaughtered for their power. Do you think I have survived these millennia without defending myself? But even I draw the line at killing a child.”   

“Good to know you won’t kill this baby,” Ben said sarcastically. “I won’t change my mind. But if you insist on me waiting 24 hours, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Methos reached out and touched the baby who immediately started crying. “She senses the danger of another Immortal near her. I can’t help thinking that it might be better to release her soul. What sort of life will she have trapped in a baby forever?” 

“NO!” Radek yelled, startling everyone. “No one kills baby!” 

Ben was nodding his head. Ronon stepped between Methos and Ben, who still had the baby in his arms.

“One day you might ask it of me, when the decades go by followed by the centuries,” Methos replied. “But will I be willing to do it then?”

Cas looked at Methos.  He understood. “For now, this is what God wants,” he said. “If that time ever comes, I will see her to heaven myself.”   

Two days later, Ben and Ronon were standing over their new daughter’s crib. “Emma looks so beautiful when she’s sleeping,” Ben smiled. “Thank you, Ronon.”

Ronon kissed Ben. “You don’t need to thank me. She’s my daughter too. You’ve decided on Emma?”

“I am still not calling her Hebe,” Ben told him.

“Goddess of eternal youth,” Ronon said. 

“It’s is still an awful name.”  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS and watched as the last star went out, or at least that is what it looked like. In fact the star had been gone for millions of years, but the TARDIS kept taking them further and further from the star so that they could see what remained of it’s dying light. But this was the extent of it. This was the end. There was no light left in this universe outside the TARDIS. 

The Doctor closed the doors. 

“Where to next?” the hologram of Mrs Hudson asked. 

The Doctor smiled. “We are in the TARDIS. The TARDIS travels in time. I have some friends I want to rescue.”

“That will change the timeline.”

“We bring them back here. Then there is no future to change.”

“There is no here to bring them too.”

“Inside the TARDIS. You can use the remaining energy from the dying universe to fuel yourself for...well, forever,” the Doctor told him.

“Who do we rescue and from when?” she asked, eager to give her beloved Doctor some companionship. 

The doctor went to the screen on the Control panel. “Them, for a start.” 

 

Khan’s crew were scattered throughout the world. Each had an assignment to stop any missile launched at Atlantis or the Britannia until they could go into hyperdrive. Everything had been planned as best as they could.

When the first missile was launched, Atlantis took it out easily. Then a barrage of missiles were launched. Several of them were successfully blown up but they couldn’t get them all. 

The Britannia was hit several times and damaged. It veered wildly off course and when the hyperdrive finally activated it slammed into Mars, burying itself deep into the planet’s surface. 

Sherlock and John looked up at Atlantis as missiles exploded against the dome shield and suddenly Atlantis was no more. 

“NO!” John screamed, distracting Sherlock. It was the moment that Sherlock knew was coming all his life, a moment that haunted him because it was not a fixed moment in time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this Series. To find out what happens, you'll need to read The Winchester Gospels, Generations. Everything continues in it.


End file.
